fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA036
Synopsis The episode begins with Yazmyne in front of the Aster Town Gym with her Noxon and his friends. There, she also crosses Michael, Rosa, and Gordon. All of them stare at each other, and Noxon privately recalls that the others entered the the Aster Discharge too with Anthony as the runner-up. He assumes Yazmyne knows them considering her reaction. Yazmyne gives them a hello and proceeds to walk inside the building. However, Anthony and Michael beat her to the door and struggle inside. Gordon gets inside first and says that he gets to challenge the gym first. Rosa properly greets Yazmyne and they enter the building with some civility with Noxon and the others. They walk in to see an astounding garden of various flora as well as Grass-Type Pokemon tending to the plants. In addition, several other men and woman are caring for the plants. Anthony and Michael immediately begins scanning some new entries into her Pokedex, such as Lilligant and Grotle though Michael's Pokedex does not register all of the Pokemon. Yazmyne begins talking to Rosa about her broken arm with Noxon saying it was his fault. They all then see Lily tending to some plants and Michael and Anthony rush to Lily to challenge her to a match. Rosa requests a battle as well while Yazmyne asks what's going on. Lily explains that she is a botanist, and her gym is actually a cultivation site for medicinal herbs that she ships across the world for people and Pokemon; she had to leave for the unova region for the last three days because she had to introduce some of her new herbs because their region does not have a lot of Pokemon seen in Riau, Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, or Hoenn and thus they cannot grow the same herbs. Lily compares it to the Celadon Gym in Kanto, which produces plants for pleasant aromas. Anthony and Michael, however, are more interested in the gym battle. Lily apologizes to the boys and says that she promised that Yazmyne would be her first match upon her return from Unova. Yazmyne smirks and asks where the battlegrounds are. Lily asks if Yazmyne will be able to bale with her arm in a cast, but Yazmyne had promised Lily she would not forfeit this match. Lily escorts everyone to a separate are of the building, which is a greenhouse that also harbors Bug-Type Pokemon. Lily also calls one of the workers and requests that he be the referee for their battle. Along the sides are benches for Yazmyne's friends to sit. Anthony and Michael pout. The referee explains that the battle will be three-on-three but only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. The match begins and Lily calls out an Eeveelution, Leafeon, and Yazmyne chooses Bagon. Yazmyne is granted the first move and she has Bagon attack with bullets of Ember. Leafeon dodges the fire pellets and attacks with Energy Ball. Yazmyne tells Bagon dodge and Bagon jumps away from the attack, which makes Noxon proud. Bagon then Headbutts Leafeon, causing her to flinch. When Yazmyne commands Fire Fang, Bagon's both ignites with flames and she bites on Leafeon. The defensive Grass-Type manages to shake Bagon off, but she is effectively burned. Her plan comming together, Yazmyne promptly recalls her and for Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl starts out by attacking with Ancient Power. Leafeon is able to dodge, but she is afflicted by her burns. Anthony says Yazmyne will need more to break Leafeon's defenses. Leafeon turns to Grass Whistle to put Aerodactyl sleep. Lily thinks that she'll then suck its remaining energy with Giga Drain. However, Aerodactyl manages to drown out the music with a powerful Hyper Beam that doesn't hit Leafeon as it doesn't need to. Leafeon fires a barrage of Energy Balls. Aerodactyl must recharge but he puts up his large wings to endure the blows. Leafeon then performs Aerial Ace, but Aerodactyl had recharged. The Fossil Pokemon catches Leafeon and throws her on the ground. When Aerodactyl attempts to resume flight, Leafeon summons vines from the ground to restrain Aerodactyl and drain his energy with Giga Drain. Aerodactyl tries to bite his way out while Leafon's energy is steadily being replenished. Yazmyne considers her options and orders Iron Head. Aerodactyl's body turns steel. He generates massive force in his legs and propels himself upward, tearing through the vines. He then swerves back down and pounds Leafeon with his Iron Head. Aerodactyl follows by landing an Ancient Power. Leafeon attempts to recover, but she is singed by burn one more time, which renders her unable to battle. Yazmyne explains that she knows about Leafeon's defenses for close combat, but Leafeon has poor resistance to long-ranged attacks. Lily says she's gotten really excited. Lily exclaims that battling a Top Coordinator is incredibly. She recalls Leafeon and sends out her second Pokemon, Sunflora, which Anthony scans his dex. Sunflora immediately sparkles the area with Sunny Day. Yazmyne belittles the Grass-Type, its typing ineffective against her Aerodactyl and its defenses are even less than Leafeon's. Lily challenges Yazmyne to test Sunflora. Yazmyne orders Ancient Power, but Sunflora easily bisects the Rock-Type attack with Cut. It then fires a massive Solar Beam. Everyone is surprised as the attack is massive. Yazmyne quickly orders Aerodactyl to retreat, and the Flying-Type narrowly dodges the attack. Lily explains to a starstruck Yazmyne that her Sunflora has the Solar Power ability. At the cost of health, it gains incredible power in the sunlight. She asks Yazmyne not to have Aerodactyl just stand back while her Pokemon loses energy. Yazmyne marks that as the clear strategy but Lily then commands Ingrain. Sunflora digs its roots into the ground and restoring the energy it loses from Solar Power, forcing Yazmyne to attack or she'll lose. Yazmyne orders Thunder Gang, and Aerodactyl bites down on Sunflora with electrical fangs, but the Grass-Type doesn't budge as its roots are too strong. At Lily's command Sunflora grabs Aerodactyl and flips him to come crashing down. However, Sunflora does not let go. It reels in Aerodactyl and readies a powerful Cut. Yazmyne knows such attack could be critical, so she needs to time her command just right. At Yazmyne's command, Aerodactyl turns his body and has his feet kick Sunflora's face, preventing it from using Cut. Aerodactyl then bounces off Sunflora and out of its reach. Yazmyne thinks it's time for some explosive power with a plan. Yazmyne has a plan and commands Hyper Beam. Sunflora launches a Solar Beam in response. The attacks collide, but Sunflora has the boost from Solar Power, making its beam attack outclass Aerodactyl's and strike the prehistoric Pokemon. Aerodactyl recovers from his recharge and then charges in with Iron Head. Aerodactyl glows steel gray while charging through Sunflora's second Solar Beam. Yazmyne thinks that Solar Power must drain Sunflora proportional to the amount of power it uses. Using an attack like Solar Beam requires a lot of power, not enough for Sunflora to perfectly recover from Ingrain alone. Lily commands Sunflora to cross her arm and prepare Cut. Aerodactyl braves through Sunflora's attack and tackles Sunflor,, who has sharpened her arm and blocks. Sparks fly as they collide, but Sunflora manages to push off Aerodactyl, who falls onto the ground, unable to battle as the Solar Beam was just too much. Seconds later, Sunflora falls as well. Yazmyne smiles; she expresses her theory about Sunflora and its Solar Power ability especially since Sunflora's attacks had to compete with Aerodactyl's Rock/Flying typing while Cut had to match Iron Head. Again Lily applauds Yazmyne's genius while Noxon and Rosa sees why Yazmyne is such an elite trainer first hand, which also irks Michael. Yazmyne also says Lily is incredible. She knows how to draw power for her Grass-Types completely, adding that without Dratini, Leafeon would have been much more difficult to handle. In addition, she was sucked in by Lily's strategy, played as a puppet to battle with her best techniques when Sunflora would have naturally given out. The number of Pokemon may be in her favor, but Lily will not be an easy leader to beat. Yazmyne calls out Dratini to battle once more while Lily chooses her last Pokemon, a Bayleef. Yazmyne scans Bayleef into her dex. She notes that she'll use Bagon until she's defeated then use Eevee to win the rest of the match. Lily asks Yazmyne if she's ready and the challenger tells the leader to bring it. Emi begins the battle. Bagon uses Fire Fang, and Bayleef takes the attack without trying to dodge, surprising Yazmyne and the others. Burns around its body represent burn, but Lily has her Grass-Type overcome it and launch a powerful Solar Beam. The attack is immediate with the effects of Sunny Day still active. Bagon evades and attacks with Headbutt. Bayleef launches another quick Solar Beam, which blasts Bagon . The Dragon-Type survives and Bayleef suffers from burn. Bayleef manages to overcome it and strike a weakened Dratini with Magical Leaf, quickly knocking him out. Yazmyne recalls Bagon, thanking him for his good work. She then has Eevee run out to the field, and the Normal-Type is very confident, having the speed to outmatch a paralyzed Bayleef. When the referee begins the battle, Lily surprises Yazmyne by ordering Aromatherapy from her Pokemon. Bayleef emits a very beautfiul fragrance and the leaf on its head glows light green. As the light fades, the effects of Bayleef's paralysis has disappeared. Lily asks Yazmyne if she thought earning the Bloom Badge would be easy. Yazmyne tries not to be thunderstruck at her strategy collapsing. She proposes that the final battle begin and has Eevee fire Hidden Power. Bayleef matches the attack with Magical Leaf in a collision of sparkling lights, a contest performance. Lily orders Bayleef to use her vines for a Body Slam. Bayleef exends the vines on its neck, allowing her to jump. Yazmyne recalls that her Ivysaur does the same thing. Eevee evades the Body Slam, but Bayleef reels in Eevee and launches a flurry of Magical Leaf. Lily then commands Solar Beam, but the Sunny Day has faded, so Bayleef will need to charge the attack. Yazmyne orders Trump Card quickly. Eevee generates six plates of crimson energy, which strikes Bayleef, forcing it to release its grip. When Bayleef launches the Solar Beam, Eevee takes the attack head on, and she does not flinch, all of her defense training paying off. Eevee then launches Hidden Power, which strikes Bayleef from all directions. Lily is undeterred and has Balyeef swat the orbs back with her vines. The Hidden Power orbs are destroyed and Eevee jumps back before being struck. Bayleef quickly shifts into Magical Leaf, which hits Eevee, but she holds on. Lily orders a jumping Body Slam. Balyeef jumps, and Eevee tries to strike its belly with Hidden Power from below. Bayleef ignores the damage and prepares to slam Eevee. Yazmyne quickly orders Eevee to roll back and to use Iron Tail. Eevee's steel tail catches and balances Bayleef. Lily orders Solar Beam, as Bayleef is positioned right over Eevee. Yazmyne orders Eevee to thrust Bayleef back in the air. Bayleef is sent up but it has been flopped, its face and mouth pointing toward the ceiling. It fires the Solar Beam, and the attack hits the ceiling but the force propels Bayleef onto the ground on its back. Yazmyne orders one more Hidden Power, and streams of light energy explode on Bayleef, knocking it out. The referee makes the call official and Yazmyne has defeated Lily. The gym leader recalls her tired Bayleef and congratulates Yazmyne on a good battle. Yazmuyne's friends cheer for the grand battle, and Yazmyne is presented the Bloom Badge. The referee also gives Yazmyne some herbs for her Pokemon. Lily states that its another gift for challengers who defeat her. Yazmyne is very thankful and Lily tells Yazmyne that Freesia City is the net closest gym and the leader specialized in Fire-Type Pokemon. Lily tells Michael, Rosa, and Anthony that her Pokemon can only handle two gym battles a day, as they need some time to rest. Anthony complains but Lily says she has a Skiploom and a Victreebel that will be able to battle soon, but Lily has to make sure her other Pokemon are fine first, disappointing the hardy trainer until Lily promises that Anthony will be her next challenge than Rosa and Michael last. Yazmyne has her Pokemon healed and she tells Noxon that she'll stick around until tomorrow to see her friends compete while giving her Pokemon some rest after a full week of tough battles and training. Noxon congratulates Yazmyne on her victory and talented Pokemon, not surprised that she's such an accomplished young girl. He says he will not be sticking around and he'll be leaving for the next contest. Yazmyne is surprised, but Noxon reminds her that he dropped hints the day they first battled. He shows Yazmyne two of his Riau ribbons. He says he says he's competed in five contests so far though two he claimed the prize. Yazmyne congratulates him and says that he has one ribbon but number two is next on her list. Noxon says he does not know how Yazmyne can balance gyms and contests, but Yazmyne says its the same way Noxon is training to be a powerful Dragon Master while also performing as a Coordinator. The two say their farewells would like to meet each other in the Grand Festival. Yazmyne gladly accepts the challenge and hopes to see Dragonair's skin even more beautiful then when she first saw it. Elsewhere, Michael is sitting by on a bench deep in thought. He runs through Yazmyne's battle in his head and coldly admits it was a fantastic battle, the first time he's seen Yazmyne so serious and enthused, which she had never shown against him or even during the Aster Discharge. He keeps thinking about Yazmyne's Pokemon too and sourly insists that Yazmyne is much stronger than him and he needs to train harder to beat her. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Lily, the Aster Town Gym Leader, and earns the Bloom Badge. *Yazmyne learns the next gym is in Freesia City Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Michael *Rosa *Gordon *Noxon *Lily Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Leafeon (Lily's) *Sunflora (Lily's) *Bayleef (Lily's) *Caterpie *Venomoth *Heracross *Grotle *Roselia *Tangela *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Liligant Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures